


Trapped

by myxstorie



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Gen, Psychological Drama, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Crys, for her <a href="http://journalist-anon.livejournal.com/11901.html">psycho killer Ryo</a> prompt, originally <a href="http://crystallekil.livejournal.com/426545.html?thread=6330929#t6330929">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

-

Seoul nightlife is never quiet, but he is silent as he creeps through the shadows, moving with all the stealth (and camoflage) of the wind, the air. He is nothing as he moves, passing unnoticed behind and between buildings, vehicles, people, as he watches, wathches, seeking out the perfect victim.

He is sleek, clothed all in black, with the effortless grace and barely-caged ferocity of a panther, so at home in the darkness that if he ventures too far into the light, his eyes begin to sting, unprepared for such bright vibrancy.

Here, he is alone. Finally, blissfully alone, with no cameras or friends or fans following him and watching his every move, hoping to catch a glimpse of something - or stop it happening entirely. In Tokyo, he is confined, trapped like a caged animal left to prowl back and forth behind bars made especially for him. Bars that would shift, give beneath his touch just enough to give the impression of freedom, but never really allowing him the luxury.

But here, ah, here it's different. He likes it here. Maybe, if things go well, he could stay. So many perfect specimins ripe for the picking, right under his ample nose, and God, did they smell sweet. He draws in a deep breath, and sees her, right there, just across the street. She wasn't as young as the sea of girls passing between them, wasn't as slender or virile, but there was a refined beauty to her face that hinted towards her being absolutely stunning in her youth. Her hair is pulled back away from her face, leaving her neck on display for his eager eyes, pale skin leading the way from the curve of her breast all the way up to her shapely jaw.

He feels his fingers itching already, and just knows that she's the one.

She slips inside the fast food joint, obnoxious lights and colours screaming at him, but he's strong enough, powerful enough now that they don't affect him, not now that he's seen _her_. He straightens, plasters on his winning smile and follows close behind, moving like water through the other meaningless ants crawling through the streets.

He sees her immediately, shining like a beacon as she rounds the corner to the bathrooms, and he barely feels the floor beneath his boots as he joins her, murmuring a soft _'Excuse me,_ one of the few Korean words he knows, to grab her attention.

Her eyes are soft, innocent despite her years, and he knows his instincts were right. She's _perfect_. She doesn't appear to recognise his face, either, although that's never stopped him before. It's almost more exciting when they scream his name.

Small-talk is awkward, stilted, but his face does most of the work for him, and when he takes her hand she's glad of the attention from such a young, handsome man, smiling like he's special, like he's _different._

_If only she knew..._

He moves in closer, palms aching for contact now, under the semblance of moving to allow other patrons to pass down the hall behind them, and it brings them together, one of her hands settling on his chest as he brings one of his own up to her neck. He feels her swallow, and that's it, that's what he needs, pressing down harder until he can feel the bone and flesh shift under the pressure.

Her eyes go wide when he doesn't stop, and she realises just what she's gotten herself into. His eyes turn feral, darkening as his grin turns from a smile into an animalistic baring of teeth, and when she opens her mouth to scream, he goes in for the kill, cutting off any sound and breath by cupping his other hand securely over the bottom half of her face.

She struggles, but she's no match for his muscle, and the more she fights, the harder he pushes against her throat, her mouth, her nose, and he can feel it now, feel her draining, feel the power filling him from his toes up, taste it on the tip of his tongue.

There are people watching, staring, but they aren't stopping him. He can't hear their voices over the rush of blood in his ears, but so long as they don't interfere with his kill he couldn't care less what they're saying. But then there are strong arms pulling at him, tugging him off and pinning him to the floor, and the woman is gasping in breath after shuddering, desperate breath as she falls to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks.

He is dragged outside amongst the excited chatter of the other customers, his captor's hands tight around his biceps and just _daring_ him to try and escape. Large, familiar hands, hands that grip in the same way every time he's foiled, every time his prey is stolen away from him and he's left feeling empty and wanting.

_Fucking Akanishi._


End file.
